This invention relates to envelopes. More particularly, it relates to quick opening envelopes which provide for easy and full access to their interior for the safe withdrawal of their contents.
It is well known that the usual method of opening an envelope after the latter has been sealed entails the insertion of a letter opener or like instrument at one corner of the envelope to shear at least one folded edge portion thereof. Although this method proves satisfactory in most instances, it has a number of substantial drawbacks. The main drawback is that in many instances the individual opening the envelope, in addition to shearing the folded edge of the envelope, will inadvertently shear a folded edge of the document contained therein.
Moreover, once an envelope has been opened in the above manner, it is impossible to reclose it so as to assure that its contents, if returned to the envelope, will not fall out. In this respect, envelopes are often opened by simply tearing the glued flap portion away from the body of the envelope. Although this solves the problem of reclosure, it often results in the tearing of the envelope, thereby leaving a ragged unsightly condition.
Other procedures used for opening envelopes include tearing the side edge portion, however, this has also proved unsatisfactory since, if the enclosed letter fills the envelope flush to the end, which in most instances is the case, the contents of the envelope may be mutilated.
In order to overcome the above-identified drawbacks, a number of quick opening envelopes have been developed. Although these envelopes have overcome many of the problems associated with prior art techniques, they are in many cases unsightly, require special handling during manufacturing, are expensive to make and therefore expensive to use, and do not provide full access to the interior of the envelope when opened.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a quick opening envelope that can be opened easily and cleanly without separate tools and without the risk of damaging the contents of the envelope.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a quick opening envelope which when opened, will give full access to the contents of the envelope.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a quick opening envelope that can be neatly and partially reclosed.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a quick opening envelope wherein the opening mechanism does not interfere with the portion of the envelope on which the name and address of the addressee appears.
Finally, it is still another object of the subject invention to provide a quick opening envelope which can be economically produced with a minimum amount of material and which can be constructed from a single integrally formed blank.